


Welcome To The Wasteland

by ExhibitCinnamonRoll



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Nux Lives, Warning: Immortan Joe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExhibitCinnamonRoll/pseuds/ExhibitCinnamonRoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's a genuine wretched divine named Zina and this is her story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wretched Child

Zina's pov

I sat on the rocks watching the other kids play. I wish I could too but momma says I can't get near em'. That they'd give me their sickness. Sometimes I wish I wasn't full life. It's boring. I have no friends, I can't go anywhere or do anything. Sometimes when momma is busy I sneak off and I climb the rocks. I normally sit on the other side where no one can see me. But today I wanted to see the cars and the elevator and if the Immorta blessed us. The Aqua Cola. I had my spot set up all nice and clean. I moved a medium sized rock so I could get my picture leafs and my drawing sticks. I like to draw. Momma doesn't like it. She says it draws too much attention to me. I know she wants to keep me safe but I can handle it. I know how to stay hidden, I know who and who not to talk to. I know she loves me I just wish she trusted me. I started drawing. At first it was a couple of miss mashed lines but it slowly turned into a bird. I like the birds they're free to come and go as they please. I wish I could do that. I finished my drawing and I smiled at my work. "ZINA! ZINA WHERE ARE YOU?" My mother shouted. I quickly put away the leafs and placed the rock back over em'. I crawled down from the rock and dusted of my black dress. I ran over to my mother who smacked me across the face. "What did I tell you about leaving the cave!" She yelled. Tears began to form in my eyes as I pushed her off of me. "I don't wanna stay in the stupid cave not anymore." I shouted. She stumbled back and her normal motherly expression changed to hatred. She stomped towards me and I covered my head as I tried to protect myself. I waited for her to smack me but she never did. "Momma?" I said bringing my arms back down. She grabbed one of my arms and started walking me over to the elevator of the citadel. "You little smeg I raised you. I could have easily left you to die but I didn't." She spat at me. "Oi you two stop the ruckus!" One of the Immortan's men ordered. My mother held up my arm. "Take her! Take MY DAUGHTER SHE'S A FULL LIFE!! NO SICKNESS. SHE'LL BRING HEALTHY BABIES I'M SURE!" She yelled. The man signaled for the men to stop. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up on the elevator. "She is..." He said looking me over. "Take her to him he'll be mighty happy we found him a new one." The other said. I started crying and reached out to my mother. "Momma please no! I'll be good I PROMISE!! PLEASE MOMMA!" I yelled my voice cracking from fear. The man wrapped a bandanna around my mouth. "That's enough outta you." He said slinging me over his shoulder. He whistled and the elevator shook. I watched as my mother disappeared into the crowd. I screamed and Yelled as loud as I could but it was helping in anyway. We had finally reached the top and the men walked me threw corridors and rooms full of men and boys in white paint and black pants. We walked past a shrine and into a cave. "ORGANIC!" The man carrying me yelled. "Yes?" A creepy voice said. The man walked out of a different cave and he was gross. He had brown hair and a beard that had drool running down it. He made me wanna upchuck me lunch. "OOo a new one. Let me guess you want me to make sure shes clean and give er' a brand." He said wiping blood off a knife. "Set her over there. Let me go get my tools." With that he walked off. The man dropped me on a table and I winced in pain as a knife gashed my leg. "Easy, She's a breeder not a warpup." Organic shouted. The man tried to help me and I smacked his hands away. "Don't fucking touch me!" I hissed. "Wuz that?" A boy asked walking in a the cave. "That's a breeder Nux. Take a picture this'll probably be the last time ya see one." A boy a bit older than him said. "Alright boys either help or get out no lollygagging in my cave." The organic ordered sitting in the chair beside me. "Alright kid first let's fix ya leg. Slit go get the wraps. Nux come ere' Imma need you ta hold her leg still." He grabbed my ankle and pulled it towards him. I felt two slightly smaller hands hold my knee and hip to the table. I flinched as the needle poked in my leg. I turned my head and squeezed my eyes shut. "So shiny.. So chrome." I heard the boy mumble. The organic wrapped a cotton cloth around the stitches. He then stuck a syringe in my arm taking my blood. "Oww" I shout trying to take the needle out. The boy grabbed my arm and kept me from touching the needle. "Don't it'll make it hurt worse." He says showing me an oddly shaped scar on the bend of his arm. Organic finished taking my blood and poured it into various tubes and papers. "Tell me girly do you bleed?" He asked. "Well you have my blood right there." I said not knowing what he meant. "Well duh but I mean from down unda." He said looking at a paper. "Oh well I did a while ago it only lasted for 4 days." I said. "I didn't think much of it." "Congratulations you can breed." he mocked. "Well you are a full life and a universal donor... which will come in handy if we ever gotta string ya up as a bloodbag." He laughed nudging my shoulder. I gave a scared smile/ "Alright well time for the fun part." He said waving in some boys that had a glowing orange peace of metal. He moved my hair and pointed to a spot on my neck. I suddenly felt a searing pain in my neck. I screamed in pain. The sound of my skin boiling under the metal was what really got me. After what seemed like forever they finally removed the iron from my neck. I let out a gasp of relief. "Alright take on up to the vault have Miss Giddy fix her up." Organic ordered. I was again picked up and carried up a massive staircase. We finally reached the top and I heard clicking and metal turning. He walked threw the door and sat me down. I walked down the tunnel and there was a history woman sitting taking care of 5 girls. "Who are you?" A girl with fiery red hair asked. "My names Zina... Who are you?" I asked grabbing a fistful of my dress. I tend to do this when I'm nervous. "Capable. This is Splendid Angharad..Toast The Knowing...and over there's The Dag and Cheedo The Fragile... Were you takin too?" She asked. "No my mother gave me up." I sniffled. "What!? Why she's your mother she's supposed to love and care for you." Splendid shouted. I shook my head and looked at my feet. "I went against her rules all because I wanted to see the stupid wasteland." I said clenching my fists. "It's okay deary come here we must get you ready." Miss Giddy said motioning towards the big pool full of aqua cola. "What is this?" I asked. The girls laughed but they soon looked at me waiting for me to laugh. "Do you not know what a bath is?" Toast asked. I shook my head. "Then how do get clean?" The Dag asked. "Well if I'm lucky I can stand at the bottom of the pipes and rinse off there but that's every great once in a while." I said taking down my dirt covered blue hair. "Well we'll get you all fixed up." Cheedo smiled. I took off the dress and stepped cautiously in the water. I scrubbed the dirt off my arms and face while Miss Giddy rinsed my hair. I climbed out of the pool and Miss giddy wrapped a cotton blanket around me. "There all clean and pretty." She smiled tussling my hair. The dag brushed it with a comb that was missing a few points. Splendid brought me a couple of cotton wraps. after the dag finished braiding my hair into a crown I wrapped the cotton pieces around my hips and chest making a pair of bottoms and a top. I made a skirt out of one of the blankets. We all stood in front of the mirror and admired ourselves. "You clean up nice." Capable laughed. "Hello my little pretties Daddy's here." A terrifying voice boomed threw out the vault. "Be quiet... Don't do anything stupid." Splendid warned. I nodded and we all walked out of our little room. I saw him standing there the Immortan. I looked up at him with wide eyes. I'd never thought I'd see the Immorta let alone be this close to him. "Who are you?" He asked pointing to me. "This is the new one I was telling ya bout." Organic said. "I-I'm Zina." I stutter. "Leave us." He ordered pointing to the other girls. They nodded and looked at me apologizingly. 

Umm... I don't really feel comfortable writing rape between 70 something year old Immortan Joe and a 12 year old.


	2. Wretched Divine

~6 years later~

"Ovulatum Maximum!...The young ones are te-tepid but the others are real ho-ho-hot and sticky. These prestine Full-life purebreds are ovulating simultaneously! Amazing Creatures!" The organic said as Angharad helped me off the table. "Pretty Poozle." Rictus said looking at me licking his lips and grabbing his pants. Angharad and the others wrapped their arms around me trying to tell him to bugger off. "Brother Restraint!" Corpus warned. "RICTUS WATS HEALTHY BABIES!" He shouted grabbing my shirt and lifting me a full foot off the ground. I clawed at his arms and tried to kick him. "Get Away From ME!" I screamed as I tried to kick him harder. "Rictus!" The Immortan said. "Let Her Go" He ordered. Rictus still held onto my shirt. "NOW!" He yelled. Rictus dropped me and I fell on my ass. I grabbed Toast's Leg and she and the others pulled me into a small huddle. "Rictus just wanted to play with the pretty poozle.." He said walking to the door with Corpus. "OUT!" The Immortan ordered.   


~The Next Day~

I sat by the pool as the Dag was tattooing a star on my wrist while Cheedo read to us about peaches. I don't mind the needle anymore. It doesn't really hurt. It's like someone is pinching you and dragging it along your skin. We heard the Klinking and whirs of the door and boots stomping against the ground. I looked over and a woman stood there. She had a shaved head, missing an arm, and warpaint. "Who's that?" The Dag asked. "Is that a woman?" Cheedo asked. "I've heard of her they call her Bag of Nails." Toast said. "Imperator Furiosa!" Miss Giddy said happily. Furiosa grabbed a chair and dragged it over to the door. I guess she is setting up post there. The Dag paused for a minute and finished my tattoo. "What's she doing here?" I asked. "Maybe she's here to keep an eye on Us." Cheedo suggested. "You mean to Protect us." Toast added. "Maybe." Angharad said. "But who's going to protect us from her?" Capable said. 

 

~Later That Evening~

We had washed up and now I was wrapping my slightly damp blue hair into two buns on the sides of my head. "There's no shame in what he forces you to do my dears. Breath, Stay calm within your core. In that place he Cannot reach you." Miss Giddy said as she draped a white blanket around my shoulders covering my exposed body. I patted my lips with the soot. I chuckled softly to myself. I always felt like a warboy when I put on the soot an Talc. Guess Joe wants to ride something else to Valhalla.  The whirrs of the door and klunks of boots meant the Immortan was here. I took a deep breath and gripped the blanket hoping he wouldn't pick me or better yet he'd drop dead so we'd be free. But wishing is only for little girls and shooting stars as Miss Giddy would say. "Are they in readiness?" He asked. "They are." Miss Giddy answered. I waited for him to choose. I know it wouldn't be Cheedo. She's too new. He'd save her for a special night. Toast tends to be fourth. Capable maybe. The Dag used to be his favorite before Angharad began developing. And I'm light enough to throw and I talk, smell, and sound like a warboy sometimes just to get it over with quicker. So that means it's either me or Angharad. "Angharad You First." He shouted. I sighed of relief for it not being me but I still didn't want him to even speak to the others. They are like my sisters and I don't want them hurt. She walked up the stairs to wait for him. "The rest of you--Leave I will attend to you presently." He said taking off his clothes. His word made me wanna vomit but I held it back. We walked to our rooms and waited. I sat on the bed and began praying for his death...Or mine. After about twenty minutes or so Angharad came back down the stairs. "ZINA!" He shouted. I gulped and walked out of the room. I would rather drink a gallon of guzzaline and eat a box of matches then go up there. But I had no choice.

 

~The Next Day~

We all sat by the pool talking and washing away yesterday. "Is it just me or are his pusltules getting worse?" The Dag asked. "Ew Don't." Capable said. I cracked a small smile at the Dag's joke as I scrubbed my arm. "I feel bruised." Toast said covering herself with a towel. "We All Do." The Dag said. "Not like me, Where he puts it there'll be no babies." Toast said putting her feet in the water. "Did he do you?" Angharad asked Cheedo. "I don't think so, He put his hand there and Soon he said." She explained. "I can still smell him." I said rinsing my face. "Did you enjoy last night?" Capable shouted at Furiosa. She got up and wrapped a towel around her stomping towards Furiosa. "If your supposed to be protecting us why don't you protect us from him?" She shouted. Furiosa remained silent. "Bag of Nails." She said. "Capable Come Away." Miss Giddy ordered. "The warrior does what she's told. She's his creature... He owns her too." Toast said. "Huh you're just like them except you've got no balls." Capable spat walking back over to us. I shook my head and finished washing my legs. 

 

~A Week Later~

I laid on the table starring at the ceiling as the Organic pressed on my belly feeling for a heartbeat. "Hmmm g-guess this one d-didn't take." He said. "But the wretched it takes a few times for the sick ones I couldn't immagine trying to get a Wretched Divine to take such a strong and powerful seed on the first time ha guess you over whelmed her boss." He boasted. I rolled my eyes and slammed my head on the table. "Alright Wretched get outta here." He said. As soon as those words came out of his mouth I was already slipping my under wraps back on and running to the other room. Toast hugged me and looked at me as if to ask if I was. I shook my head and she sighed in relief. Angharad walked out of the room and over to the table. We waited for her to run back and tell us that she wasn't pregnant. But when she came back she was crying. "The anti-seed took." She cried. I hugged her tightly and she cried into my shoulder. We all had wrapped our arms around her. "Remember Angharad, Plant one and watch it die." I whispered to her. 

 

~5 Months Later~

"Oson Zis phainou, Mid'en Olos Si Lipou..♪" We sang as the Dag played piano and Capable played the guitar. "Girls! GIRLS!! It sounds like a DURGE! LISTEN to the Words." Miss Giddy scolded. "We're sorry.." We said scared and ashamed. She patted my head and wrapped her arm around my shoulders giving me a side hug. "So long as you live be Radient.. Do Not Grieve At All." She said. I wrapped my arm around her and hugged her tighter being mindful how old and frail she was. She rubbed my back and said "Life's span is short and time extracts it's final reckoning..A short break perhaps." I let go and smiled. The Dag ran back to her room and grabbed her skin art machine and some wordburgers to messed up to read. We sat beside the pool and she mixed up some of the ashes and water. "Alright what do you want this time?" She asked. I sat and thought for a minute as the words Wretched Divine repeated in my head. "Can you do words?" I asked. "Sure can which ones?" "Wretched Divine In beautiful letters on my back." I said pointing to my right shoulder. "Alright hold still and it'll be done before you can say Shine." She laughed. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for it to be over. I don't mind the needle it's just the lack of moving. I like running and jumping and...I just don't like sitting in this room without anything to do. It reminds me too much of the cave Momma made me stay in. I felt her smear a cold jelly on my back over the tattoo. "Keep it from gettin all nasty like Joe." We laughed and I hugged her as a thank you. 

 

  
~That Evening~

That evening I shared a bed with Toast. She nuzzled her head into my chest and I wrapped my leg around her waist. I heard Angharad scream and we all raced up the stairs to her room. "ANGHARAD!!" I yelled running. When we moved the curtain Angharad's hands were bloody and Furiosa was holding blood covered wires. "What are you doing in here?" Capable asked. "Leave her alone!" Toast demanded. "Get Away From Us!" We shouted smacking and clawing at her. "ENOUGH!" She yelled smacking us away. We all huddled beside Angharad trying to protect her. "Out there people have No Food. No Shelter. There is Nothing but Squalor and Disease...No water to drink Yet you..You Bathe in it All of You! You have so much to Give..So much to look forward to...Fine Young Women..HA! You have no humility..No gratitude." She shouted. "We have no freedom." I said. "You think out there is Freedom? Ha you'd be maggot food by the end of the first day." She was about to walk out but she turned to us and said "Wake up be thankful for this." She said. "Girls?...GIRLS!?" Miss Giddy shouted. "So you say all you know is Killing and War?" Splendid smarted off. "And what were you just doing?" Furiosa said as she walked out.

 

~Weeks Later~

I sat in a chair and Cheedo sat on the ground between my legs as I braided her hair. "What do you think the old world was like?" Cheedo asked. I sat and thought for a bit about it. "It was beautiful , Plentiful Aqua Cola and ...and There was a ridiculous amount of green...Until the Ancients destroyed it... " I trailed off. I finished braiding her hair and wrapped it up in a bun. I looked over at one of the old word burgers that was about a girl named Zenon who lived in space. I giggled and stood in my chair twisting my hair around swaying my hips. "It was totally super stellar mega nova!" I laughed. The others laughed and Furiosa cracked a small smile.  After we all finished lessons and we were allowed free time The Dag and I dug threw a box of the Ancient's stuff. I found a white crystal attached to a black string. "How chrome..." I mumbled holding up the trinket. "Ha you're starting to sound like one of the warboys" Toast laughed. "Angharad This is where we're going to bring up your baby." The Dag said handing her a picture. I tied my new necklace on and crawled over to Angharad to look at it. "Ooh That's so green do you think such a place exist?" I asked as the Dag showed the picture to Furiosa. "I doubt it." She said. "Oh.." I said disappointed. Angharad grabbed my arms and pulled me into a hug. "My baby is going to be happy where ever it grows up...As long as it's not here." She said. I smiled and looked down at her slightly swollen belly. "I gotcha pup don't worry." I said. "Like you said, What would I know? There's always hope." Furiosa said.

 

~A Few Days Later~

 

I sat by the pool and kicked my feet in the water. The Dag walked out of her room and she looked hilarious. Her hair was matted and her face was painted like the Immortan's. "Come my little Fillies. Daddy Loves You!" She said in a creepy old man voice. "WE LOVE YOU DADDY!" We all shouted as we laughed. I laughed so hard my sides hurt. "Do you want to see what Daddy has for you?" She said holding her skirt up into the shape of a shlanger. "Ewww Yuk." We all laughed. "UGGHHHhhh get AWAY you Nasty Females...Now where are my Lovely Warboys?" She said. We stopped when we heard the Klunk and Whirrrr of the door opening. "Do I smell estrogen in the Air? Ah the Fillies ready for another Jaunt" The organic asked walking in the dome. "What do you want Mechanic?" Furiosa asked with slight anger in her voice. Ah, Imperator it's not what I want..Girls comeon It's that time again. to get on you backs and stare at the ceiling while daddy does his patrimonial duty." He said. Furiosa still gave him a death glare like she was protecting us. "On behalf of all us lesser men to regenerate our species relax Imperator." he said. She scoffed and readjusted her arm. "Sometimes I wonder if you've forgotten exactly who you're protecting these girls from. Miss Giddy, Get these delicate little darlings ready so he can Rawdogg their asses off. Oh and I think he's in the mood for entertainment."

 

~That evening~ 

"To Telos O chronos Apeti...♪"  We sang. The Dag was playing the Piano and Capable was playing the Guitar like norm and gripped the shardal. I done a small dance with Toast that was something similar to what we saw a couple of warboys doing threw the dome windows a few days ago. As we finished the song and dance we heard him clapping. "Beautiful." He said. He looked over at Cheedo and tapped his lap. "Come my child sit on Daddy's Lap. Tonight you will be first." He said in that creepy metallic voice of his. I was about to jump in and take her place. I know it sounds stupid of me but she's Cheedo the most innocent thing in this damned prison and I'm going to keep it that way. "NO!!!" The Dag shouted slamming on the keys. She stood up and looked him dead in the eyes. "Get Your Filthy Hands Off Of Her!!" She yelled walking over to him. "SHE'S THE ONLY THING IN HERE NOT INFECTED BY YOUR TERRIBLE POISON." She screamed pulling Cheedo away. He grabbed her by her throat and held her a few inches off the ground. "You." He said angrily. He got up and dragged her up the stairs by her hair. I grabbed a shard I had broken earlier by droping an old picture. I started towards the stairs but Furiosa held me back. "We Can't Just... He'll KILL Her!" I shouted rage boiling inside me every second. "No he wont." She said. "NghhhhhAGHHHHH!!!" The Dag screamed. I twitched with anger and gripped the shard to the point of cutting myself. The blood trickled out of my fingers and I didn't care I had to save her. "I gave you freedoms. No one else has them Not even I. I gave you books, Music.. I gave you the History Woman. I gave you Shelter. I gave you water to bathe in. I gave you Clean air to breath. I even Gave you My Finest warrior to keep you safe. WHERES MY GRADITUDE?!?!?!? From now on You WILL do as I say." He ordered. 

 

~Two Days Later~

"I am. I know I am." The Dag Cried. I wrapped my arms around her and she cried into my chest. "We ARE getting out of here you Must believe that." I said wiping tears off her cheeks. "There Is A Place...A Green Place. The Land of Many Mothers. There were Plants. Trees. Even Animals. There were Men, But it was women who ran it. They grew food and cared for the children. There was hope for the future. I tried to return there many times but failed..I'm not even sure if it's there anymore." Furiosa said. "It's enough to hope. Please take us there." I pleaded. "It wont be easy." She warned. Again the door klunked and whirred. "Hush." She warned. "GIIIIRRRLIES! Daddy's got presents for ya." Rictus cheered in his neaderthalic voice. They dropped a few weird looking belts in front of us. They were kinda scary the had his logo on the front and teeth on the bottom. "This is my new Dispensation. I will Not tolerate rebellion. You will wear them and the organic will fit them....And you I have assigned you a new War Rig you are done here." He ordered. With that Furiosa left.

 

~Days Later~

The Dark Days had returned. We all remained quiet except lessons and music. But our songs were not filled with joy like when she was here. They were filled with sadness and anger.. Oh god I miss her so much... I know it may be hard to see but I saw her as a motherly figure kinda. She cared for us like one would. I even called her mom once on accident. "It's my fault Stupid, Stupid STUPID!!" Cheedo scolded herself. "Yes it is and Now we're all wearing Rape axes." I said in a fake cheery tone. "Sorry, Sorry, Sorry." She apologized. "I hate this baby. Ugly UGLY Baby!" The Dag yelled clawing at her stomach. "Don't say that It's going to be beautiful" Angharad said. "How Would you know? YOU'RE HIS FAVORITE!! HE NEVER HURT YOU LIKE HE'S DONE TO US!!!" She shouted. "No he didn't not in those ways..  Look at us. If we let him win we Lose ourselves. We Will Lose our minds. Furiosa Showed Us how To be strong as women...We Are NOT Things..." She shouted. She hugged the Dag and said "Your baby will be beautiful because you are beautiful and Brave.. You had the guts to do what we were all scared to do...." "No More Fear." I shouted. "We Have Each Other!" Capable added. "We Have Each Other And We Will Find A Way Out Of Here Together!" She Shouted. We all stood and danced in a circle holding hands planning our escape. That night we all slept in the same bed. I laid my head on Toast's Arm as She rested her head on the only other pillow Angharad wasn't using. Capable wrapped her arms around me as The Dag and Cheedo laid their heads on my Thighs. We were all sleeping comfortably in our sleep pile until someone turned on the light. I opened my eyes to see Furiosa. "Get Dressed we're Leaving ...Now!." She said. We all stumbled out of bed. I quickly put on my wraps and grabbed a blanket. I draped it over my shoulders and stuffed some food and more blankets into a bag. We hurried down the stairs. "I knew you'd come." Angharad said. "We were affraid something might have happened to you." Cheedo said. "I never doubted you." Toast said. "How did you get in here?" Capable asked. "Are we going to the green place?" I asked. "No questions." She stated. "None of you are prepared for this Journey...and there are no guarantees... There is only one thing I want...To plant this peach stone when we get to the other side." She said handing me the stone. I looked at it and put it in the bag. "One question remains do you want to do this?" She asked. "Out there everything hurts..but if you do as I say...We'll get through it.. Yes?" She said. "Yes." We all agreed. "Miss Giddy?" I said. "I had waited for this day for so long but I am to Frail my dears.. I would not survive long out there." She said. I almost started crying at her words. I hugged her tightly...we all did.. I didn't want to leave her ..She's more of a mother to me than my actual mother. "I don't wanna leave I wanna stay here with you." Cheedo cried. "Courage my Child..You MUST be Free." She said. "You're sure?" Furiosa asked. "I won't tell him anything my dear." She said. We hugged her one last time before leaving. I stopped at the door and held up what she called the German three. It was one of the first things she Taught me. She smiled and held up the three. I ran to the others and we walked threw various rooms and hallways. We got to her rig and she opened the hatch for us. I was the first inside helping the others in. I laid my head on Toast's lap as The Dag laid her's on my stomach. I slowly drifted off to sleep dreaming about what awaits us beyond these canyon walls. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second time I've had to write all this I'm gonna cry.. but sorry it's so long I wanted to add a bit more back story just to help get the vibe of the character. K love you guys bye promise to update soon.  
> ~Nonsense


End file.
